metropolisleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Carter Hall
Carter Hall Carter Hall is a fairly well off archeologist, he owns a large, and currently closed museum in metropolis which formerly homed the Justice Society in the mid seventies. Himself serving as both Chairman and the vigilante Hawkman. Early Years Carter Hall was raised an Orphan, having been found as a young child lacking any memory of his past beyond his name, he spent most of his youth being bounced from one Orphanage to the next, at least in part due to some anger management problems. His own lack of a history, fueled his desire to delve deeper and deeper into the past, and so he worked his way through college, where he would meet his one true love, Chayara. Marrying quickly after they’d both graduated, they became partners digging into the past. Taking Wing At a dig in a site that has since been destroyed on orders from the Consultative Council of Egypt, Carter and Chayara came across the greatest discovery of their careers. The remnants of the First Pharoh and his Bride. Khufu and Chay – Ara. It was there they found the wings that would come to mean so much to them. Laid before the tomb of both the pharoh and his wife were large harnesses, with man sized metallic wings strapped to them. Though the wings had been crafted to look almost like actual feathers they were hard and cool to the touch. Taking these, along with many other relics from the tombs back with them, Carter and Chayara released a number of articles, pertaining to their finds. While they found some ridicule from a disbelieving public, Carter, one night, on his way home, found himself grabbed and yanked into an alley just outside the apartment building he and Chayara had been renting. The men, obvious egyptian nationals from both their accents and way of dress demanded the return of the relics, demanded he and his wife renounce their findings, and demand that once he completed those task that he return and surrender himself to their tender mercy. Carter, never having really gotten over those agressive tendencies of his, grabbed the speaker, slamming his knee against the mans face, before the mans compatriots jumped in. Chayara, looking out from their window above, having heard Carter howling in rage called the police, before, glancing at, and grabbing the wings. Strapping them on, and, grabbing a mace, she, with leapt from the window nothing but anger and hope in her heart. Anger at the men who thought they had any right to attack the man she loved. And Hope that their theories on the wings, and the strange properties they seemed to exhibit were true. With a strange grace, she flew down, the mace taking one of the men across the face throwing him halfway down the alley before she landed. Her eyes moved to each of the men left standing in the Alley, and almost before she could breathe they had ran. Leaving the pair, and their fallen friends behind. Rise of the Hawks The Hawkman and the Hawkwoman soon came to be well known among the criminal element in metropolis. Unlike some of the other costumed vigilantes that had started to creep around the edges of the city, the Hawks were vicious. They didn't show concern if they broke the arm of a drug dealer, left scars running down anothers face, so long as the criminals they hunted were caught. They both had a thirst for justice, after seeing the city they loved fall into a state of decay, where the mob, dirty politicians or worse thrived, they wanted to make a difference. They didn't want to see children grow up in a world that was as bad as the one that seemed to surround them. The longer they spent with the wings, the stronger their senses seemed to get, the sharper their memories became. Soon memories came forward that neither had ever experienced. Becoming more and more prevelant, even when they attempted to lock away the wings, even when they went on a vacation across the sea, the memories continued to come. And soon they couldn't deny. They'd lived before. They were the latest in a long line of reincarnations of that ancient Pharoh, Khufu, and his beloved, Chay Ara. Using funds they'd built up from their research, digs, and various other means, they purchased a large slightly run down museum, that would become both their home, and an eventual home of sorts for the friends and allies they made. A home for the Justice society. Society Life The Justice Society of America was a group before it's time. Together it made great strides against the mafia, and put a number of extranormal, and supernatural criminal behind bars. It's roster in a bit of a state of constant flux, it's members came and went but a core group held it steady. Carter Hall, Chayara Hall, Al Pratt, Alan Scott, Jay Garrick, Maxine 'Ma' Hunkel, Wesley Dodds, Sylvester Pemberton and Ted Grant. They were heroes. Even if they were rarely heard of in the papers beyond rumors. They fought the good fight. And for that, Checkmate shut them down. Hard. Taking them down, arresting them either individually or in groups. In the course of which, one of their agents, Sarge Steel, having gotten into a scuffle with the pair, threatened them, more specifically Chayara, with his sidearm, cutting the mans hand off at the wrist, the gun still managed to fire. Striking Chayara dead, her head and helmet slamming to the ground leaving a large crack. It was this that ended it for him. Because of his action, he had lost the love of his life. Carter fought for his friends, refusing to bend beneath Checkmate, but once that battle was finished. So was he. He went into reclusion, and has choosen to live a life with his memories as his closest companion. Rarely coming out of it, while he has kept contact with a few of his old friends, he's not put on the wings since Chayara died in his arms. Personality Carter has a short fuse. He's quick to anger, and while age has tempered it some, it hasn't tempered it much. He always prefered action to words, he prefered to do rather than discuss. But now, he just prefers to live with his memories. Never much of a talker, he's also not much of a mentor. When Ted Knight introduced him to his niece Sandra Knight, Carter's response was "Oh, the traitors kid." Before slamming his door in the pairs faces. While, it's true he eventually came to tolerate the girl, and even urged her into her eventual career at Checkmate, seeing it as an opportunity to spy on those that had, and likely still spied on them. Still, he and Sandra recently fell out of contact, when he found out she'd quit the agency to dedicate herself to her career as a Superheroine and leader of the 'Justice League'. He told her, in no uncertain terms, that if she ever wanted to speak to him again, she'd march her little ass right back and beg for her job back. She, probably having picked up too many of his own traits in there time together responded by decking him, before leaving. Powers Retarded Aging: His time spent wearing the wings has seemingly physically retarded his aging, he appears to be in his early to mid thirties, while he is decidedly older. Superior Eye sight. Carter can see better at a distance in better detail and in lower light then a normal person. Superior Strength: According to one of his former team mates (Doctor Charles McNider) his muscular structure is denser then a human muscle structure giving Carter greater then normal strength approaching the low end of metahuman Superior Endurance and Durability: The density of His muscle structure makes him more resistant to harm then a normal human. Also he appears to heal more rapidly then humans in general do. Statistics CHARACTER NAME: '''Carter Hall '''GENDER: male AGE: 55 HEIGHT: 6'4 HAIR: Light brown EYES: blue DISTINGUISHING MARKS? Well, lets just say he wears the chest plate these days for good reason. FAMILY: None. PLANET OF BIRTH: Unknown, Assumed Earth RACE: Assumed to be Human